Blue is the color of the Coal heart
by neon rose
Summary: Sonic adopts a young blue hedgehog as a baby, at sixteen will she fall victim to the eighteen year old coalcoloured womaniser?
1. Baby Blue

A/n: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other Sonic characters. I do however own blue and anyone who steals her will be slowly and painfully castrated with a broken bottle. Kay? Good. ^_^  
  
Sonic had been feeling odd all day, this wasn't unusual, it normally meant that Tails or Knuckles would show up saying that he had to save the world again, which was always fun. When he walked through his front door he was met by a loud piercing scream from inside his home, no his house. He had several houses when he stopped over when he got tired, yes, just houses, never homes. A home was somewhere where you loved being there and you enjoyed going there at night; that didn't work with his "free-as-the-wind" lifestyle.  
Sonic clamped his hands over his ears as the screaming continued, he looked around and saw Tails standing with his hands over his ears and Knuckles leaning over a basket where the noise appeared to be coming from.  
  
"What's going on?!?" Sonic shouted above the noise.  
  
"For you." Tails shouted passing a note to Sonic.  
  
"Dear Sonic,  
I need you to take my only child in and take care of her. I know you'll do great."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Sonic shouted again. He strode over to the basket and looked in, a small baby blue hedgehog was bawling it's lungs out.  
  
"We can't get it to stop screaming.! Knuckles shouted.  
  
"Hey! Girlie, stop crying!" Sonic shouted picking up the little light blue baby. She blinked at him a few times and sniffed as she stopped crying and looked up at him.  
  
"That's better." Sonic groaned, his ears throbbing.  
  
"It likes you." Knuckles said sitting on the table.  
  
"She." Sonic said automatically. Knuckles raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"So are you gonna keep her?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"What? Me? No way!" Sonic cried, astounded at the notion.  
  
"Why not? She's pretty cute when she's not screaming." Tails smiled looking at the little light blue hedgehog.  
  
"Why? Because I'm not parent material! I can't look after a kid, much less a little baby! She's going to the orphanage right now!" Sonic said leaning over to put the baby back in its basket.  
  
"You can't do that! Remember how much I hated the orphanage?! How could you be so cruel?!" Tails gasped.  
  
"And plus it's closed on weekends." Knuckles shrugged.  
  
"Well, fine. First thing Monday you're going to the orphanage." Sonic said firmly.  
  
"But!" Tails began to argue before knuckles clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him out of the room ushering goodbyes to Sonic.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Tails snapped as Knuckles removed his hands from his mouth.  
  
"He's going to take her to the orphanage!" Tails shouted waving his arms frantically.  
  
"No he's not." Knuckles said slowly as he walked with tails away from Sonics house.  
  
"Remember when he took you in? He couldn't turn you down could he? I know he said that he's going to take her to the orphanage but after spending a day with that kid he won't be able to do it. He cares too much about other people, she could be good for him you know." Knuckles said quietly.  
  
Sonic sat down at the table and looked at the small light blue hedgehog that was sitting on the table to smiling and gurgling happily at him.  
  
"I suppose you want feeding or something huh?" Sonic said looking at her. She giggled and blew a bubble at him.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Sonic said standing up and opening the fridge and looking around.  
  
"What do babies eat?" Sonic frowned looking around, he picked a few things in the fridge.  
  
"What about chilli, is that good? I like chilli." Sonic said grabbing it and sitting down. He took a spoon and scooped up some of the chilli and held it in front of her, she looked at him and ate some chilli off the spoon she blinked and laughed happily.  
  
"See? Chilli's good." Sonic smiled.  
  
The next day Sonic stood at the doors of the orphanage and unknown to him Tails and Knuckles hid nearby watching him. Sonic looked down at the baby in his arms.  
  
"You should probably go I guess." Sonic said to her, she woke up and yawned cutely at him.  
  
"I mean it's not like you'd like living with me anyway." Sonic reasoned, the little blue hedgehog in his arms gurgled at him and tugged on a spike.  
  
"I'm going to give you over now." Sonic said calmly as he took a step towards the orphanage, she suddenly began screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Hey..." Sonic said softly trying to get her to stop crying, she continued to scream. Sonic sat down with his legs crossed and tickled her, the small baby's crying merged into giggling.  
  
"I know how you feel. I don't want you to go there either, so I guess I'm keeping you then." Sonic said with a smile.  
  
"There's just one problem though, you don't have a name do you?" Sonic said smiling at her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^ fifteen years later.... ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Kayley?"  
  
"Here."  
  
Miranda looked worriedly around the room, not that she was expecting her best friend to just out from under a desk or anything but she was going to be late; again.  
  
"Stacy?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Stacy?"  
  
"Oh, sorry miss! I'm here."  
  
"Blue?"  
  
Suddenly the sixteen-year old burst into the room and vaulted over a desk to land neatly in her seat, which skidded a few inches toward Miranda at her sudden movement, a few people in the class clapped.  
  
"Here." She gasped her face falling forward onto her desk, her long blue hair spilling everywhere.  
  
"Despite that athletic demonstration you are still late. And that's the third time which means-" The teacher began sternly.  
  
"Detention. I know." Blue finished for her without removing her face from her desk.  
  
"Overslept again?" Miranda smirked at her best friend.  
  
"Shuddup." She replied her voice muffled with a mouthful of desk. 


	2. Pick up Lines

A/N: Don't own Sonic or any sonic characters. Also sorry if the schools are confusing to anyone outside of England but I don't know how the school system in other schools works so I'm sticking with mine so nyah! ^_^  
  
Cole rocked back on his chair, he could really use a cigarette right now, his finger twitched at the thought. He sighed, it wasn't that he was addicted or anything, they just helped him not be so stressed; not that he was entirely sure why he was in detention anyway. Sure he had been caught smoking in school, but whether it was that which got him thrown in detention or whether it had been him chatting up the female teacher who caught him smoking. He smiled, now women he was addicted to.  
  
He had been with practically every girl in the school, they were all pretty sure but none of them really understood him and so he lost interest in them quickly. Despite how cheesy it sounded he was looking for the right girl for him, he just figured he should try his luck with every girl just to be sure. Ironically he was named Cole, he suspected it had something to do with his coal-coloured skin and fur, not to mention his bad-ass spikes on the back of his head. Also, he'd never been turned down ever, what could he say? The ladies loved him, charming, athletic, handsome and a body that made women weak at the knees. He smiled, now all he needed was a girl as great as he was.  
  
As he was thinking this a certain light blue hedgehog walked into the room handed in her detention slip and took the seat she was assigned, which happened to be right in front of Cole. He had checked her out the second she had walked into the room, tight leather trousers and big chunky black boots with a skinny black top underneath a blue mesh-like netting top who's sleeves came down almost to the end of her fingers. Long silky baby blue hair swung about her as she walked towards him and swished as she sat down in her seat, she was beautiful no doubt about it. He searched his memory, why had he not seen this sexy creature before? He guessed that she must be about sixteen, that would explain it, if she was still in secondary school then she wouldn't eat with the sixth-formers like him or hang out in the sixth-form area of the school; it was just co-incidence that their detention rooms were the same.  
  
He smiled, he wanted her; he didn't even know her name yet but he wanted her and she would adore him.  
  
-Or at least that had been the plan...  
  
"Hey." He smiled at her in a way that had been described as damn sexy by many other girls, blue simply found it annoying.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked her.  
  
"Blue." She replied getting irritated.  
  
"So, gorgeous, are you gonna beg me to go out with you now or later?" He smirked at her.  
  
"Why did you ask me my name if you're not going to use it, and try never." Blue growled turning on her heel and walking off.  
  
"My name's Cole, by the way." He said undeterred.  
  
"I know who you are, you're some man-slut who's working his way through every girl in the school because he thinks he can. Now sod off." She glared at him and continued walking.  
  
"Listen, I know you love me; you don't have to be aggressive to hide it." He said raping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Get off!" She snapped slapping his arm away and turning to face him.  
  
"Listen, I know you think you're the hottest thing on the planet and to be fair I can see why the girls think that." She began angirly.  
  
"Hey it's not just girls I attract, you know it's tough to be this sexy." Cole grinned.  
  
"Whatever. There's no way on this earth I'd ever be attracted to you because you have the personality of a leech!" She snapped walking off and leaving him standing alone in the hallway.  
  
"Personality?" He murmured and dashed after her.  
  
"Urg. Are you still following me?" She groaned as he ran up to her.  
  
"You, you're different to all the other girls!" He said honestly.  
  
"What because I have more sense that libido?" She said rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know. Listen, do you want to go out?" He asked her again.  
  
"Jeez, get it through your think skull, no! Now leave me alone!" she said walking off.  
  
A/N: Aww poor Cole got turned down for the first time in his life ^_^ Although I have no idea how he picked up girls in the past with lines like that... It must be his body. Sorry they was so much explicit talk in this chappie but that's just the way Cole's perverted mind works. 


	3. Stalker

A/N: yeah, I don't own sonic ok? Don't rub it in... *sob*  
  
And thank you to MysticShadowChick for reviewing, you get a little Sonic stuffed toy for doing so *gives little Sonic stuffed toy to MysticShadowChick*  
  
On with the story!  
  
Blue dropped her schoolbag on the floor and sighed as she sat down.  
  
"What's up kiddo? Are you missing Sonic?" The red echidna asked her and sat down next to one of his closest friends adopted daughter.  
  
"Nah, well, yes I am; but that's not it." Blue frowned confusing herself.  
  
"Well, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Nothing really, I was late again this morning." Blue admitted. Knuckles chuckled, she was raised by the fastest hedgehog alive but she still couldn't get out of bed early in the morning.  
  
"But that's not it, is it?" Knuckles said knowingly.  
  
"Nah. It's just this guy at school; he's a total jerk. He's been working his way through all the girls in our school and breaking their hearts; but they deserve it, he's a total creep! Now he's decided he likes me." Blue groaned.  
  
"He sounds like trouble. What the-" Knuckles said jumping up, his ears pricked.  
  
"Someone's there. Stay here." Knuckles said getting up and running towards the noise.  
  
"Like hell I will!" Blue shouted and followed.  
  
Blue slowed down in the dense jungle that followed as she realized that she had lost sight of knuckles and was now very surely lost, and very surely on her own. She stumbled into a slight clearing, her breath hitching in her chest from her run through the dense foliage. A twig snapped behind her and she span around and kicked the intruder in the chest and pinned him to the floor.  
  
"See I knew you loved me babe." The charcoal hedgehog grinned seductively up at her and propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Urg, you again?" Blue groaned getting off him and pulling him roughly to his feet.  
  
"Hm, is this how you greet all your guests?" he asked dusting himself off.  
  
"No but it is how I greet my STALKERS!" she snapped back, Cole quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Listen, be quiet babe, there's this crazy mad red echidna after me; he's been chasing me through this forest." He hissed grabbing her arm as she went to hit him.  
  
"Get your hands off her you thief." Knuckles growled bursting through the undergrowth and glaring at Cole.  
  
"Listen buddy, I don't know who you think you are but- OW!" Cole quickly took his had off Blue's mouth as she bit him.  
  
"It's ok Knuckles. He's not here to steal anything, he's just stalking me." Blue said slapping Cole's hand off her arm.  
  
"Good, so I can still beat him up then." Knuckles said still glaring at Cole.  
  
"No!" Cole snapped back.  
  
"Actually, how the hell did you know I was up here? More to the point how did you get here?" Blue asked as the thought occurred to her.  
  
"Followed you, then I hitched a lift up here." Cole smiled at her.  
  
"Creepy. And I don't suppose you arranged a lift back did you?" Blue sighed.  
  
"Nah, I figured I'd be staying the night." He grinned seductively.  
  
"Over my cold dead body." Blue growled.  
  
"Sorry babe, I'm not into that." He said shaking his head making his long black spikes shake.  
  
(A/N: - eew!)  
  
"That's it you're going home. I'm dropping you off on the ground, and I swear if you do this again I'll just push you off the island." Blue growled dragging Cole towards the edge of the island.  
  
Knuckles stood and watched the two teens walk off into the jungle, he shook his head.  
  
"There'll be no getting rid of him now." He sighed. 


	4. Evil Bunnie

A/N: I don't own it so don't sue me. And thank you again to MysticShadowChick for reviewing and whoever ?_? is... *gives reviewers brownies*  
  
Cole sighed and gazed out the window in his Math class, his teacher had had a nervous breakdown and the class was left on their own, and, quite understandably, it was mayhem. He was the only one anywhere near his desk, he was leaning on it and looking out the window and into the opposite building where by chance Blue was sitting completely unaware of him. She had barely said a word to him since she left him at the station three days ago, well any word that didn't involve him sticking his attitude and his ego where the sun didn't shine.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong C?" his friend asked him concerned.  
  
"Her." Cole said simply as he refused to take his eyes off his blue hedgehog.  
  
"Who, blue girl over there?" one of his other friends asked overhearing their conversation. Cole nodded.  
  
"Heh, good luck man, she hasn't dated any guy in two years. My little brothers in her year and he's totally in love with her; it's all I hear about at home." He laughed.  
  
"How come? She's beautiful." Cole said looking at his friends with a frown on his face.  
  
"Search me man."  
  
"Hey Blue." Cole said as the object of his affections closed her locker.  
  
"So you actually decided to call me by my name for once I see." She said glaring at him.  
  
"Yes. And I wanted to ask you something." He replied ignoring her glare.  
  
"The answer is still no." She groaned turning around and walking off.  
  
"That wasn't my question. How come you haven't gone out with a guy in two years? I asked people and plenty of guys have asked you; what gives?" he asked her grabbing her arm. She shook him off and gave him a glare strong enough to melt his face.  
  
"None of your business now leave me alone!" She shouted in his face and stormed off. Cole groaned and turned and began smacking his head repeatedly on the nearest locker.  
  
"You really don't know when to quit do you?" Miranda said and walked off.  
  
"Why won't that jerk just leave me alone?!" Blue growled frustratedly at her friend.  
  
"Do you really want the answer or would you rather live in denial?" Miranda asked airily.  
  
"What? Tell me." Blue said stopping.  
  
"Fine. You're attracted to him." Miranda replied.  
  
"No. Way." Blue glared at her.  
  
"Okay, choose denial. It's not my problem." Miranda said shrugging and walking to the line for food in the cafeteria.  
  
"I'm not in denial." Blue said sourly and grabbed a Chilli Dog.  
  
"Look! You're even in denial about being in denial!" Miranda said sitting down and eating her lunch.  
  
"And anyway, you haven't gone out with a guy in years; not all guys are like-" Miranda began thoughtfully.  
  
"Drop it Miranda." Blue growled, she hated that memory; why did Miranda have to bring that up again? Miranda sighed and flicked her long rabbit ears out of her eyes.  
  
"Fine B, but it couldn't hurt." She said softly.  
  
"It can. And it will." Blue replied coldly.  
  
Cole sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of town, he guessed Blue had changed her mind about him; he'd found a note in his locker from her asking him to meet here. Something caught his eye and he looked up to see Blue's friend Miranda walking towards him.  
  
"Hi Cole." Miranda said walking up to him.  
  
"Where's-" Cole began.  
  
"Blue? She doesn't know about this." Miranda said not taking her eyes off Cole.  
  
"Listen, you know it's Blue I like right?" Cole said raising his eyebrows at her. Miranda rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Jeez, don't flatter yourself; I don't like you. Listen, you shouldn't ask Blue why she hasn't gone out with a guy in years; it'll bring up bad memories for her." Miranda explained.  
  
"What happened?" Cole asked realising that this could be important.  
  
"Well she dated a guy in your year two years ago, she was totally in love with him, she trusted him. But after one date he tried to-" Miranda stopped suddenly.  
  
"To..." Cole said trying to get her to continue.  
  
"Guess." Miranda said coldly, remembering her friends hurt and distress when she had first told her what he had tried to do.  
  
"Ah." Cole said cottoning on.  
  
"She hasn't gone out with a guy since, she doesn't trust them anymore. I can't really blame her but she needs to face this sooner or later, and I think you might be the first guy to stand a chance with her." Miranda smiled softly.  
  
"Really? I figured she hated me." Cole said surprised.  
  
"Blue can be funny like that. But I think she might like you deep down. So, good luck, and don't tell Blue about this." Miranda smiled and turned to walk away, she stopped and turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, and if you hurt her; I'll hunt you down and then keep little things in your hollowed skull. Are we clear?" She said threateningly but without her smile leaving her face.  
  
"Crystal." Cole said more than a little scared. 


	5. Unconditional Surrender

A/N: thank you once again to my dedicated reviewers MysticShadowChick and ?_?. See; if you review you get mentioned. *Hypnotizes audience* REVIEW... REVIEW... woo. Heh. Anyway on with the story...  
  
Oh and I still don't own sonic the hedgehog.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blue walked happily home, actually she had claimed to be sick during the last five minutes of her last lesson and then legged it home through the woods so Cole wouldn't be able to follow her home, but she was walking happily now. The reason she was so happy was that she knew Sonic would be there when she got home, he had called yesterday to say that he had almost finished saving the world and would be home by the time she got back from school the next day. And that day was today.  
  
She hated it when he left, although she did enjoy being with Knuckles on the floating island; he'd taught her how to fight properly since she was a kid, not to mention self defence at her request after what happened two years ago... but she didn't want to think of that now. She didn't have a worry in the world right now, she was doing fine in school and had no homework for the weekend, Sonic would be back, and she'd managed to lose Cole, for today at least.  
  
But the quills on the back of her neck stood up as she got into sight of the house, for one thing the lights were all off; and Sonic always left all the lights on in the house even though Blue nagged him about it. On an impulse she ran to the door to see a note taped to it, she instantly knew it wasn't Sonic's handwriting. She read the note, then after a pause she re- read it.  
  
The note fluttered to the floor and Blue's hands began to shake.  
  
She looked up in the sky at Knuckles' island and pulled a large thin silver disk out of her bag, she pressed a button on it and engines unfolded from almost nowhere she jumped on it and it lurched violently forward. She took a deep breath a focused she began to spiral upwards on the disk up to Knuckles' Island.  
  
Knuckles would know what to do.  
  
She hoped so, because she sure didn't.  
  
She floated over the edge of the Island and called out Knuckles' name desperately, then her eyes slowly began to pick out things that were wrong in the picture she could see and hear.  
  
For one, there was no reply from Knuckles, secondly there were scorch marks on the floor, thirdly there were tank-shaped (though smaller) tracks going through the mud and leading into the jungle. And as she lurched into the forest on her disk she noticed blood on a few of the trees, and red echidna quills embedded in a few.  
  
"KNUCKLES!" she shouted desperately. She suddenly burst into a clearing and saw the red echidna lying on the floor with blood staining his white gloves and a coal-black hedgehog leaning over him.  
  
"No!" She shouted shoving Cole away, he rolled on the floor and looked up at her in shock.  
  
"What did you do?!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Nothing! I came here looking for you and-" Cole began getting up.  
  
"What?! And when you couldn't find me you stab Knuckles?!" She screeched getting hysterical.  
  
"But there were these robots and I-" He stuttered.  
  
"Just go!" She shouted and bent down to take care of Knuckles.  
  
"Knux, speak to me!" Blue begged as tears ran down her face, Knuckles coughed and Blue winced as blood ran out of the corner of his mouth, he looked up at her.  
  
"Blue..." He said as if he had just remembered who she was.  
  
"Yeah, what happened? What did Cole do to you?" Blue frowned.  
  
"Cole? What, the hedgehog?" Knuckles coughed again, "He didn't do anything, I'd probably be dead if it weren't for him; he fought of these robots, there were too many..." Knuckles said looking up at Blue's shocked face. She looked around but Cole had disappeared.  
  
"He's taken Sonic." Blue said hoarsely.  
  
"Who, Cole?" Knuckles asked getting confused.  
  
"No. Eggman." Blue laughed slightly at Knuckles' obvious mistake.  
  
"Listen. You have to go find him." Knuckles held up a hand to Blue's oncoming protest. "I'll be fine, I'll live. No-one other than Eggman wants the Emerald and the robots didn't get it. Listen, Tails stuck at tracer in Sonic so that he can always be found; unfortunately it works on the same power source as your disk. There's a locator in his workshop at your house, I knew this would happen, so trust me." Knuckles said quietly.  
  
"How?" Blue asked softly.  
  
"There was a prophecy, I discovered it a while ago; but I knew if I said anything I'd affect it and Sonic could die. Listen you have to go after Sonic, but you have to take Cole with you." He answered.  
  
"What?!" Blue shouted.  
  
"Blue! I would never question your word, so don't question mine; you've never had any reason to doubt me so don't start now. Just do it." Knuckles growled.  
  
(A/N: I can't help but be reminded of Jackie Chan Adventures here: "One more thing, never question Uncle!". Heh, cracks me up every time... I guess knuckles is getting like Uncle the older he gets. (I also don't own Jackie chan characters either))  
  
"I trust you Knux." Blue sighed.  
  
The coal-coloured hedgehog vehemently kicked a stone off the island, he hope it hit someone on the way down. How could she? How could she think that he would hurt someone that she cared about? He was hurt more than he wanted to admit over the fact that she apparently didn't trust him at all. Hell, why was he even doing this anyway? He'd ditched girls for much less than this before. What made her so different?  
  
But you know. A little voice in the back of his head whispered.  
  
You know she's the girl you've been looking for in all those others before. You're intoxicated by her. And you love it. The voice persisted.  
  
"Shut up." He growled to the voice in his head. His ears pricked up suddenly, surely not more robots? Suddenly Blue came bursting through the trees on a silver flying disk, his mind overrided this weird entrance and let his eyes focus on how beautiful she looked.  
  
'No. Bad thoughts, she accused you of stabbing someone a minute ago!'  
  
His brain continued to ignore his mind.  
  
"Cole! Thank goodness I found you. I'm sorry, Knuckles told me what happened." Blue apologised quickly.  
  
'Okay... well... she still... oh fine, don't listen. You're standing there with you mouth open anyway.' his mind sulked.  
  
"Listen, I need your help." Blue began.  
  
'See?! She's using you!' His mind said triumphantly, the rest of his body ignored his mind in the general agreement that they were totally fine with Blue using them.  
  
"Sonic's been kidnapped, I need you to help me come rescue him." She explained anxiously. Cole's mind managed to seize control of his open mouth to say something that wasn't along the lines of "let me give you some lovin'" or something along those lines...  
  
"Why do you need me?"  
  
"Because Knuckles said there's some prophecy or another, and I trust him. Please Cole, Sonic might die." Blue pleaded with tears coming to her eyes.  
  
After a short and bloody war with his body and his conscience Cole's mind surrendered without terms and was forced, along with Cole's common sense, to be locked in the back of his brain until further notice.  
  
"For you." His body replied. 


	6. Fear the Marshmallow Stick!

A/N: Sadly I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any other Sonic Characters.  
  
MysticShadowChick: Why do I leave things on cliff-hangers? Because I'm evil. MWHAHAHA *ahem* yes...  
  
SSJ-Sonic: Please do! *disappears* *re-appears two feet away* hey.. this is fun... ^_^  
  
Sonicfanatic: Is this soon enough?  
  
?_?: Indeed... *can't think of anything else to type*  
  
Espio: I hope this one is better. Tell me what you'd rate this at.  
  
. On with the story!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blue rummaged through drawers in Tails' workshop trying to find the device she was looking for.  
  
"Where is it?" She muttered annoyed at Tails for being such a pack rat and keeping EVERYTHING. She opened a drawer to find it full of old banana skins, she looked at it for a few seconds then closed the drawer again 'I don't even wanna know...' she thought shaking her head.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Cole asked quietly from where he stood at the door of the workshop.  
  
"It's this tracer, it'll be able to track down Sonic. But the problem is I've never seen it before, I didn't even know it existed until about ten minutes ago. I mean it's not like it's going to have a big fat red label on it saying "Tracer for Sonic"." Blue sighed opening a new drawer and rummaging in it.  
  
"It's actually a white label." He replied.  
  
"What?" She asked turning around to look at him. Cole picked a small rectangular object off the table nearby and handed it to her, it had a big fat white label on it, which read "Tracer for Sonic".  
  
"Oh." Blue said quietly.  
  
"Is there anything you need me to do?" Cole asked feeling uncomfortable as Blue began to look for other things that she needed and cramming them into her bag.  
  
"Yeah," She replied throwing him a nearby rucksack hoping it didn't have anything gross in it, "take this to the cupboard and stuff as much food in it as you can and a blanket or two." Blue said from the inside of a plane while she was looking for something else.  
  
Cole stood outside Blue's house with her, she dad devoted all her attention to trying to figure out where Sonic might be from the sketchy signal the machine was giving off. He didn't really know what to do, he'd spent time with her before but that he been in their accepted roles where he would declare his love for her, then she'd shout at him and storm off and then repeat. But now he was at a loss for what to do, she wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention and he felt like someone had just snatched a rug out from under him. More to the point he'd never been alone with a girl before where she wasn't drooling over him or in Blue's case shouting at him; he felt awkward and out of place. This was definitely new to him.  
  
"It looks like... It looks like Sonic's out in the direction of the Red Desert. We'd better get going, it's that way." Blue said pointing East, she jumped on her silver disk.  
  
"Think you can keep up?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Depends if you can." He grinned and took off.  
  
He was shocked, nay, stunned at how fast that disk could move; she effortlessly hurtled along at the side of him about three inches off the ground.  
  
"What's that thing powered on anyway?" He shouted.  
  
"My emotions." She shouted back and sped up and overtook him. Cole smirked and kicked his speed up to match her again.  
  
Cole sat opposite Blue, the fire they had built was in between them; Blue had decided that she wanted to eat marshmallows and after Cole had succeeded in dropping a pop tart in the fire in an attempt to warm it he had eaten the remaining one and was considering nicking some of the marshmallows for himself. Blue's eyebrows furrowed with the concentration of not burning the marshmallow on her stick, she grinned and pulled the melting pink object off of the stick and popping it in her mouth.  
  
"How come you only eat the pink ones?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Ey tafe nicsher." Blue attempted to reply with a mouthful of gooey marshmallow. (A/N: I speak from experience here people! .) Cole chuckled lightly, she was just like a little kid sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and attempting to talk with a mouthful of marshmallows. She swallowed her marshmallow and looked up at the sky sadly.  
  
"Me and Sonic used to do this whenever there was a power cut." Blue said sadly.  
  
"Why do you call him Sonic instead of Dad?" Cole asked, he'd actually been wondering about this for some time whenever he'd heard her speak of Sonic.  
  
"Because he's not my Dad. I'm adopted." Blue shrugged.  
  
"But kids who've been adopted still call the people who adopted her Mum and Dad." Cole frowned.  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem right to call him something he's not. Don't get me wrong I'd follow him to the ends of Mobius and he loves me to bits but he's not my father; he's Sonic." Blue said quickly.  
  
"They're still like my family though. Knuckles is like my older brother, I can tell him anything and he teaches me stuff, like how to fight." She grinned, "Tails is just like some weird flat-mate, he's a genius though; he built my disk and practically everything in our house. And Sonic's like my Dad. But none of them are ACTUALLY my family, I'm not related to any of them."  
  
"Sounds nice." Cole smiled softly.  
  
"Yeah, but Sonic gave up so much for me. Sometimes I feel bad though, they all gave up so much for me and they're always telling me about the cool things that used to happen, saving the world and stuff; but when I came along they stopped doing that so much. I mean they still save the world but never all together, one of them always has to stay with me. I sometimes feel like..." Blue trailed off.  
  
"Like?" Cole asked.  
  
"Like I don't belong there. They never lied to me about the fact that I wasn't related to them, I dunno, it might be nicer if they had. At least for a little while, I wouldn't have felt so..." Blue said trying to think of the words.  
  
"Out of place?" Cole suggested.  
  
Blue nodded.  
  
"At least you have a family to go back to, whether you're related to them or not. I don't have a family, I was crammed into a kids home until I turned sixteen; I hated it. But it's always lonely going back to an empty house." Cole sighed.  
  
"Is that why you're always bringing girls back with you?" Blue asked staring him straight in the face. Cole blinked, no one had ever asked him something so insightful before; they had always just assumed that it was his charm.  
  
"No, but you'll laugh if I say why." Cole muttered.  
  
"Come. Tell. I told you my stuff." Blue ordered poking him with her marshmallow stick.  
  
"Great, I have marshmallow in my fur now." Cole groaned picking it out. Blue sent him a warning glare and prepared to poke him again, Cole stole her stick and twirled it around in his fingers.  
  
"Hey..." Blue sulked annoyed at having her weapon stolen.  
  
"I'm always going out with girls-" Cole began spinning the stick around in his fingers.  
  
"And sleeping with them." Blue cut in, Cole threw her a look and poked her with the marshmallow stick.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you're easy!" Blue said dodging the stick.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Cole demanded, from her silence and interested look he took that as a yes.  
  
"It's because I'm looking for the right girl. You know; not just someone pretty, but someone that makes me laugh and could make me cry. Someone who I'd love." Cole said quietly.  
  
"What, like a soul-mate?" Blue asked.  
  
"I guess." Cole shrugged.  
  
"I don't know whether to think that's incredibly sweet or whether to suspect that you're just saying that to get into my pants." Blue said honestly.  
  
Cole waved the marshmallow-incrusted stick threateningly, "I'll stick this in your hair in a minute! Anyway, I'd never lie to a girl just to get her to sleep with me; if I have to then she's not the one I'm looking for." Cole added.  
  
'Maybe he's not as bad as I thought... NO! Bad thoughts! This is all Miranda's fault, putting ideas into my mind...' 


	7. An interesting means of travel

A/N: w00t! Reviews! Thank you people ^_^  
  
Dragon Master Naya: Heh, I love shadow too. But you'll just have to wait and see wontcha? ^_-  
  
BladesOfInfinity: And so I shall!  
  
SSJ-Sonic: the Marshmallow Stick 'o' Doom will be used on you if you don't keep reading *spins around* same goes for the rest of ya!  
  
MysticShadowChick: MWHAHAHA *cough* I'm evil like that aren't I? And I think you and ?_? are going to like the chapter (I hope so anyway!)  
  
Also, I don't own Sonic or any sonic characters. Yaddda yadda yadda.... ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sonic sat helplessly behind the forceshield, as much as he hated to admit it, Eggman had really got him this time. If he touched the forceshield he slowed down so slow that he couldn't do any damage to anything, and the more emotions he felt about anything the closer Eggman got to his plan succeeding.  
  
"The genius of this plan, my dear Sonic, is that the more worked up you and your little friends get about it, the closer it becomes to succeeding!" Eggman had told him with an evil sneer.  
  
Sonic looked over; Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Big the Cat, Cream and the Chaotix crew were all sitting quietly trying to keep their emotions to a minimum and think of a way out, but Sonic couldn't help but be panicked. Where was Blue? He had promised that he would be home for her, she could be worried, scared, all on her own; or worse Sonic thought sitting bolt upright, she could have done something REALLY STUPID. And where was Knuckles? If he wasn't here then that could mean that he could be hurt, or worse, dead! Sonic tried to stay calm but all he could think about was his daughter. His head shot up as Eggman strolled into the room followed by, no... it couldn't be... they were destroyed years ago weren't they?  
  
"Robotnik your evilness, we've detected a head signature moving our way, fast, faster than anything should be able to go." One of them squawked worriedly.  
  
"Blue..." Sonic whispered panicked, he knew her disk could move almost as fast as he could.  
  
"She wouldn't..." Sonic breathed scared.  
  
"She's your kid of course she would." Shadow said looking at Sonic out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What kid wouldn't try and help their parent?" He added looking away from Sonic's pale worried face.  
  
"Well Sonic, it looks like your kid is as dumb as you are." Robotnik laughed at Sonic.  
  
"Shut it Egg-brains! You can say whatever you like about me but NEVER talk about my daughter like that!" Sonic growled shaking with anger.  
  
"Sonic! You're only helping him!" Tails hissed at Sonic.  
  
"Indeed. Send fifty robots out, tell them to shoot to kill." Robotnik smirked evilly.  
  
"Whoa," Blue said looking at the device in her hands "this signal is really strong, I hope he's not in danger."  
  
"More relevant to the moment Blue, how are we gonna get up that?" Cole said pointing to a huge cliff-face as they slowed down to look at it.  
  
"Well, I can't see a way around it, we'll have to just go up on my disk. It'll take a while though, it's pretty big..." Blue said looking up thoughtfully. Something caught Cole's eye and he turned around to see a huge robot army heading towards them threateningly. He tapped Blue on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh, Blue; I don't think we have a while." Cole said quietly.  
  
"Son of a-!" Blue shouted, as she had to get her disk to jump three feet into the air to avoid being shot at.  
  
"Let's get outta here!" Cole said starting to run as he dodged lasers firing at him.  
  
"Cole! There's no way I can get my disk up at that angle, I don't have anywhere near enough power!" Blue shouted following him as fast as she could on her disk.  
  
"You mean that doesn't scare you enough?!?" Cole shouted back.  
  
"Trust me, I've seen worse; but never without Sonic... I can't get up at this angle without any more power!" Blue shouted back over the wind.  
  
Cole swore under his breath and jumped sideways to land on Blue's disk with her, it rocked violently and sped up at his sudden action. He pulled her back towards him, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck; he felt the fizz in his ear and the hot feeling in his spikes as they broke the sound barrier and went up a 90-degree angle up the cliff-face.  
  
The robots stood at the bottom of the cliff unsure of what to do next, they'd never even seen Sonic move that fast, hell, the two hedgehogs had come pretty damn close to breaking the light barrier. The robots turned to face each other, after a pause they started doing rock, paper scissors to see who would be the unlucky one to tell Robotnik what had happened.  
  
Cole opened his eyes, he vaguely registered that it was starting to get dark, a few moments later his brain noted down the fact that lying in a pile of rubble is *not* comfortable. He rolled onto a more comfortable surface and tried to remember why his head was hurting so much. A split second later he was on his feet running around looking for traces of Blue.  
  
He found her lying in a pile of broken trees with a nasty looking cut on her forehead and something that hadn't been there before. He picked her up gently and laid her on the floor, he looked at her new baby-blue spikes with a smile, he wondered what she would say about those. His smile faded as he thought what she might do when she remembered what he had done, he figured she might slap him or throw him off the cliff; or something equally as gruesome. He ripped the corner of one of the blankets and soaked it with water from one of the bottles in his bag; he attempted to clean up the wound on her head.  
  
Blue's eyes flickered open then shut and she groaned at the pain in her head, and the ringing in her ears. Whatever she had eaten or drunk that had made her feel this bad she vowed then and there that she would never touch it again. She groggily opened her eyes to see Cole leaning over her putting something cold on her forehead.  
  
She sat up and grumbled at the pain in her skull. Cole looked worried as he took the wet material away.  
  
"Blue?" he said, "Are you ok?"  
  
"My head hurts." She replied, her mind to fuzzy to think of anything intelligent to say.  
  
"Mmm, you're bleeding out of it. I would think it would." Cole said and returned to tending her wound. Blue closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened, she opened her eyes as the memory came back to her.  
  
"Robots." She said, Cole nodded in agreement.  
  
"There was a cliff. Big." She added, her brain beginning to de-fuzz itself.  
  
"I couldn't get enough speed and..." Blue frowned trying to remember. Cole bit his lip, it had been nice her not remembering, he expected she would start shouting at him any moment now.  
  
"Oh!" Blue gasped remembering. Cole noticed her face going red, she was blushing, this was something he hadn't expected.  
  
Blue suddenly found the floor very interesting, she had that hot feeling in her cheeks that she knew meant she had starting blushing furiously. It didn't help matters that Cole was so close and looking after her wound.  
  
"I'm fine really." Blue mumbled, Cole didn't hear her.  
  
"Really. I'm fine." She said again reaching up and brushing Cole's had away.  
  
"Sure. Just hold this on it until it stops bleeding." Cole smiled at her and got up. Blue's blush deepened.  
  
'Urg. I'm acting like a little girl! Get a grip Blue!' she thought sternly to herself.  
  
'Although, he did save my life...' 


	8. A cunning plan M'lord

A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, to make it up for you I'll update again today. ^_^ Thank you to Crockgirl13, SSJ-Sonic and, as always MysticShadowChick for reviewing. I love you all very much right now ^_^  
  
But unfortunately although I love Sonic the hedgehog, he is not mine. He belongs to Saga people (doesn't he?) or someone else that isn't me.  
  
Don't rub it in you mean, mean people!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Okay." Blue said quietly as she and Cole lay on the outstretch of a rock, "I have a plan."  
  
"A plan is always good. So what is this very cunning plan?" Cole asked rolling on his side to look at her. She grinned at him.  
  
"I'm not going to like this plan am I?"  
  
Blue stood on her silver disk and looked down at the entrance to Robotnik's base, she took a deep breath and with a defiant "yaah!" she hurtled herself down the cliff-face and attacked the giant robots guarding the entrance. After managing to destroy one, the robots grabbed her arms and began taking her inside.  
  
"Ah." Blue said to herself quietly.  
  
Blue swung side to side uselessly, she was hanging in a chamber suspended by her wrists and weighted down on her feel with... well with weights actually. And even more worrying was that even *should* she escape from her shackles, the floor was covered in meter-high steel spikes!  
  
(A/N: anyone who watched the old Sonic series on TV and I mean the REALLY old Sonic series, the ones made by DIC. I mean before the old series with Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot. The really old series. I think it may have been the first series... the people who watched that have to be old sonic fans because I'm sixteen now and I was like seven or something when I watched that. Anyway, people who watched that will recognize the situation that Blue is in as Sonic and Tails once got captured by Robotnik and thrown in a dungeon just like this one also there was...)  
  
Two robots stood outside the barred door and laughed at her. Blue's eyes widened, although she had never met them before, Sonic had told her about them!  
  
"You... you're Scratch and Grounder!" Blue gasped.  
  
(A/N: Yup it had them ^_^. They were my favorite bad guys of all time. They're still the best robots, come on people back me up here! Who remembers Scratch and Grounder, weren't they the best!?!)  
  
"Hey... cool, she's heard of us!" Grounder laughed dumbly.  
  
'Wait a minute... I remember Sonic telling me that this exact same thing happened to him once...' Blue thought to herself. Her eyes widened as she got an idea, she hung there patiently, waiting for the two robots to get bored. She gave a low whistle and her bag twitched, she tried again and her disk levitated out of her bag and floated silently over to her and obediently stuck to her feet and pushed her up so the weights weren't so strong. She lifted her feet so the disk was pressing against the wall, she then fidgeted some more so that the engines of the disk were touching the chains holding her arms to the wall.  
  
'Gotta think of something emotional. Something strong...' she thought. Suddenly Cole's face swam before her eyes and the engines sent out a huge jet of flame, melting right through the chains and sending her spinning across the room.  
  
"What was that about?" She muttered feeling as if her heart was about to escape from her chest. She quickly flew up as Scratch and Grounder burst into the room, she quickly locked them in her place and escaped out of the door and locking it behind her.  
  
She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed Cole's number.  
  
"Hey. It's me." She said.  
  
"What the hell happened? I was starting to get really worried!" Cole's voice demanded from down the phone.  
  
"Chill. I'm fine." Blue smiled even though he couldn't see. "Listen. I'm gonna go get Sonic out ok? Be ready for Phase Two." She said and put the phone down.  
  
Blue replaced the phone in her pocket and pulled out the small rectangular device used for tracking Sonic, she began to follow the dot that would lead her to her adoptive father. 


	9. It's logical really

A/N: I don't own Sonic okay?  
  
And thank you once again to SSJ-Sonic and MysticShadowChick. You two rock. ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blue walked along the quiet hallways, it was like a rabbit warren down here; she jumped as her phone rang in her pocket. She quickly answered it.  
  
"Hello?" He frowned.  
  
"Blue! I just had to shut down three alarms down here because of you! Do you know how hard it is to stop and alarm before it reaches the bells? WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING!" Cole snapped down the phone to her.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Blue said and heard Cole hang up.  
  
Not too far away, in the control centre for the entire base, Cole swore and slammed his phone down on the table. He could see Blue looking slightly hurt on the security cameras as she put her phone back in her pocket. Why had he snapped at her? He knew that she was going to set of an alarm sooner or later, that was why he was in this room after all. He had just heard her voice and panicked and tried to cover it up.  
  
He frowned as he watched her take two steps forward then stop again, he watched her pull her phone out of her pocket and dial his number, she stopped before dialling the last number and hung up. She ran her hand through her new spikes in a nervous gesture. Cole suddenly realised that he had been holding his breath and decided to start breathing again before he passed out. His mind reeled; he had had that affect on her... he had made her indecisive and awkward. He grinned; he recognised that from other girls; her guard was down, she didn't know he could see her. Although he'd never had a girl not fall in love with him before he found it mind blowing that he'd had that affect on the blue hedgehog. She fidgeted, stuffed her phone in her pocket and walked on irritated at her foolishness. Cole grinned again, he knew that she knew that she was starting to like him.  
  
Blue jumped as her phone rang again.  
  
"Blue?" Cole's voice said quickly down the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" She frowned wondering if she had tripped any more alarms.  
  
"You'd better run Blue, they've found the two robots you locked up, they'll be looking for you and the first place they'll go is to where Sonic is. You remember the plan?" Cole explained urgently.  
  
"Don't worry." Blue said and hung up. She looked back down at her machine and dashed off in the direction it was pointing as fast as she could, which, when you've been raised by the fastest hedgehog alive, is pretty damn fast.  
  
Blue burst into the room where Sonic and the others were being held captive, she ran up to the control centre in the middle of the room and turned the dials to where Cole had told her to move them.  
  
"Blue!" Sonic cried jumping up.  
  
"Hi Dad, no time to explain. Gotta get you lot outta here." Blue said quickly as she pressed more buttons.  
  
"Blue! Look out!" Sonic shouted, but it was too late, Robotnik had already grabbed the gun from Blue's belt and was holding it to her temple.  
  
"I don't think you're going to be doing that miss." Robotnik sneered.  
  
"Oh I really think I should." Blue replied quietly and span quickly and kicked the gun into the air. She swiftly caught it and pointed it at Robotnik who was backing away.  
  
"First thing, my name is Blue. Second," she began and kicked the last lever that needed to be moved. "I've now done everything that I need to do to ruin your plot. And thirdly," She said pulling a latch on the gun, "never threaten to shoot someone when you have the safety on." Blue said coldly.  
  
"You wouldn't shoot me!" Robotnik said defiantly as Scratch and Grounder burst in the room.  
  
"Oh? Really? What makes you say something as stupid at that?" Blue asked.  
  
"You're Sonic's kid that's why!" Robotnik laughed striding towards her. Blue narrowed her eyes and pulled the trigger.  
  
Robotnik froze as the left half of his mustache fluttered to the floor, he could still fell the heat from where the bullet had whizzed milimeters from her skin.  
  
"I am not. Repeat. I am NOT Sonic, I can and I will shoot you if I so choose." Blue growled.  
  
"And that was a warning shot, next time it won't be." Blue growled.  
  
"Is she scaring you too?" Cream whispered to Tails who nodded.  
  
"But... but that's against the rules..." Robotnik whimpered pathetically. "I'm the bad guy! I shoot people, not you!"  
  
"Ah. You're right there. But you forgot the age-old rule that the person holding the gun always makes the rules. And I am the one holding the gun here." Blue said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Now. You kidnap my family and friends, and it is my duty to rescue them. That is a rule. You are the bad guy, which therefor makes me, the one doing the rescuing, the good guy. Now, it is the permanent rule of the good guy to defeat the bad guy; just because I decide that it may be quicker to re- decorate this room with your insides has no real relevance in the big scheme of things, I am rescuing my friends and family and am allowed to shoot you if I choose." Blue said glaring at him.  
  
"But... they never tried to shoot me!" Robotnik said feebly as he pointed to the others.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to have to do this twice ok? They can defeat you a billion times and you'll still keep doing this. Now, if I shoot you, I only have to do it once." Blue shrugged. Robotnik had the feeling that someone wasn't playing fair and was annoyed that it wasn't him.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice!" Robotnik said jumping and pulling a laser gun off the wall, he turned around and shot at Blue. Blue's eyes traveled sideways to look at the smoking hole in the wall about five inches to her right.  
  
"You leave me no choice then." Blue said and pulled the trigger. Robotnik staggered back a few paces and looked down at his expansive torso. He touched his chest to see dark red staining his gloves. He gasped for breath and collapsed on the floor. 


	10. A warm hello from Sonic

A/N: I don't own Sonic okay?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blue clicked her gun and the cartridge fell out into her hand, she looked around to see that the forceshields had gone down and the gang was staring at her in shock. She threw the cartridge to Tails.  
  
"Hope you don't mind me borrowing you bullets Tails, I replaced the first bullet with a real one." Blue grinned. Tails blinked for a second a burst out laughing; he walked over to Robotnik, looked at the blood on his chest a burst out laughing again.  
  
"Wha-" The group stuttered unable to see what was so goddamned funny.  
  
"Whoo... sorry Sonic. I was working on these for Halloween or something, it's a plastic bullet filled with fake blood. Eggman just passed out from shock!" Tails laughed holding his sides. Suddenly a black hedgehog walked in the room and Blue laughed and ran over to him.  
  
"You did it!" Blue laughed happily.  
  
"I couldn't have done it if you didn't stall him. You were bloody amazing by the way." Cole added smiling.  
  
"I totally owe you my life!" Blue squealed happily throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Cole's eyes widened as Sonic stormed up to him, he had seen that look before on plenty of other angry father's faces; and it was never good. Cole skidded backwards a good meter or two, leaving a confused looking Blue standing still with and angry looking Sonic between them.  
  
"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. Daughter." Sonic growled slowly.  
  
"Oh! Sonic! Sorry, this is Cole by the way." Blue smiled sheepishly. Sonic gave her a "and-that-is-supposed-to-mean-what?" look.  
  
"He's the one who shut down the forceshields, and all the alarms that I accidentally set off. And he saved my life by helping us escape a huge army of evil robots, and he got me to break the sound barrier!" Blue giggled pointing to her new spikes. Sonic returned his glare to Cole who was standing very still as if he was worried that the slightest movement would anger Sonic in some way. Sonic pushed past muttering something that could possibly be conceived as something along the lines of "thanks".  
  
"Aww hun! They look so cute!" Amy giggled inspecting Blue's new spikes; she looked at Cole over Blue's shoulder. "And I could say the same for your new boyfriend." Amy added smiling.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Blue said stamping her foot in irritation.  
  
"Yet." Cole added hopefully.  
  
"Look, as much as I would love to stand around discussing Blue's social life I have better things to do." Shadow growled and walked off.  
  
"You, can it." Blue ordered pointing at Cole. "And you, no more matchmaking!" Blue continued pointing at Amy, she shook her head angrily and jumped on her disk and flew out of the room.  
  
"Aww, she likes you." Amy said finding the whole situation very cute.  
  
"Well she's repeatedly refused to go out with me." Cole shrugged.  
  
"Ah, don't let that bother you buddy, Blue can be odd like that." Vector grinned slapping Cole on the shoulder as he and the rest of the Chaotix crew left.  
  
"Yeah. She's a lot like Sonic sometimes." Tails nodded as they all left. As the room fell silent Scratch and Grounder dared to move from where they had been forgotten in the corner.  
  
"Robotnik is going to be so mad when he wakes up..." Grounder sighed already feeling his Boss's bad mood brewing in the air.  
  
"Hey." Cole smiled, leaning on the edge of Blue's locker.  
  
"I never said thank you did I?" Blue said not looking up.  
  
"I would accept you going out with a as a thankyou." Cole said hopefully.  
  
"No. I'm not dating you just to say thankyou." Blue replied from the depths of her locker. She stood up and turned to face him. "Thanks, really. I mean it, if it hadn't been for you... well, I don't even want to think about it. So thanks." Blue smiled and walked off. Cole sighed disappointed and mildly hurt.  
  
"Oh, and Cole?" Blue called back from down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah?" Cole asked looking over at her.  
  
"I might be at the arcade in station square tonight. Maybe around seven. Maybe." Blue shouted back to him. Cole's face cracked into a grin.  
  
"Are you asking me out Blue?" He shouted back.  
  
"No." She laughed walking off.  
  
Coal-coloured hedgehog stood still for a second, then gave an overjoyed laugh and ran off to his next lesson feeling like he had won the lottery. 


	11. All is not well

A/n: I don't own Sonic. And thanks to the following people who reviewed: RedFox, Crockgirl13, Dragon_Master_Naya, SSJ-Sonic and MysticShadowChick.  
  
And many thanks the inventive person who goes by the name "secret" and failed to leave a signed review. Ye gods that's real inventive genius. And I quote:  
  
Well I'm sorry to say this is the worst most crappy thing ever to be posted on this site! THIS STORY IS SO GAY! The author should stick his penis in an electric pencil sharpener! If its a girl she should jump off a bridge or something! If any one likes this story they are homosexal faggots!  
  
And since you said that this is the "most crappy" thing posted on FF net then how do you explain 31 positive reviews? And can you do any better? Also its not "most crappy" it would be crappiest. See, it's called grammar; if you run this through the spell and grammar checkers you see things like that. I know FF net doesn't have one on there but READ THE DAMN THING. It isn't that hard. And "it's" is supposed to be it's in this case. For it is. Not belongs to it.  
  
Also I'm quite obviously a girl, how many guys would choose the name NEON ROSE? And assuming you mean faggots as in gay people, and also assuming that by the word "homosexal" you me homosexual, I ask you would you get any other kind of faggot? It's like saying you're a stupid moron! It's not necessary okay? To be honest I could repeatedly smack my head on the keyboard and come out with something better than your review, and that's talking it up!  
  
Now don't get me wrong here, I welcome constructive comments on my writing any day but this was just sad. I realise that I'm probably wasting my words here as I doubt my good friend "secret" here can barely read.  
  
Eagerly awaiting your next review, Neon Rose.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Dude, you went out with Blue last night? As in the Blue?"  
  
"As in like on an actual date?" Cole rocked back on his chair as his friends interrogated him about his date with Blue last night, he grinned smoothly; they'd been talking the whole time and almost constantly in hysterics with each other. He'd never experienced a date like that before, he was actually attracted to her as a person as well as what she looked like.  
  
"Hey Cole." A boy said walking up to Cole's desk. Cole frowned, and looked up. He recognised the guy was in his year but he didn't know him, he had a vague feeling his name was Sam.  
  
"Hey." He replied.  
  
"I heard you're going out with Blue. Good luck man." He laughed slightly making his mouth twist in an ugly way.  
  
"Why?" Cole asked getting a bad feeling from him.  
  
"I went out with her two years ago, she's a total tease." He smirked.  
  
Cole's mind reeled; this was the guy that had hurt Blue. The guy that Miranda had told him about. He stood up, his chair scraping at a blood curdling pitch on the floor, tension bristled. He looked the boy in the eye and the rest of the room watched in silence. Quick as a flash Cole punched the guy under the jaw and grabbed him by his shirt as he stumbled backwards.  
  
"If you even think of touching Blue ever again, or even talking to her, I will cause you more pain than you thought imaginable." Cole growled menacingly.  
  
Blue strolled happily down the corridor, she was running an errand for one of her teachers, she enjoyed doing this; it meant it got her out of class and she got to talk to anyone who was in the front office. She walked in to see Cole sitting slumped sulkily in a chair in the office. She smiled at him and gave the note to the secretary who scuttled off to the back of the room to do ask the note had instructed.  
  
Blue turned around to face Cole and leant on the desk and smiled at him.  
  
"Heya." She smiled.  
  
"Hey." He smiled back sitting up.  
  
"What did you do?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Cole shrugged remembering Miranda's threat.  
  
"No. Really, why?" Blue said narrowing her eyes as if she could read Cole's mind.  
  
"Look it's nothing!" Cole snapped.  
  
"Fine. If you're going to lie to me then I guess we shouldn't go out." Blue shrugged turning away.  
  
"OKAY! FINE I'LL TELL YOU!" Cole shouted angrily.  
  
"I'm listening." Blue said looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I got into a fight ok? With some guy whose name I don't know." Cole sighed.  
  
"I don't believe you got into a fight with a random stranger." Blue said walking over to him and sitting on her heels and looking straight into his eyes. She paused before speaking again.  
  
"Miranda told you what happened didn't she?" Blue said quietly.  
  
"WHAT?! No!" Cole said shocked.  
  
"Ye gods, she threatened you too didn't she?" Blue groaned.  
  
"How do you do that?" Cole asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"What, read your mind? It's easy you're very transparent." Blue sighed sitting next to him.  
  
"Gee thanks." Cole said sarcastically. "I couldn't help it. He was practically bragging about it. I just lost it ok?"  
  
"I know. Just don't tell Sonic ok?" Blue said quietly.  
  
"You mean he doesn't know?" Cole asked looking shocked.  
  
"No. And if you tell him I'll gut you like a fish." Blue threatened.  
  
"I can see why you and Miranda get along." Cole grinned.  
  
Blue walked home, she had just left Cole about five minutes ago and was already missing his company. Blue thought for a second that Cole had somehow managed to get in front of her as she saw a black spiked shape up ahead. But she quickly picked out the crimson streaks on his spikes and realised that it wasn't Cole.  
  
"Hey Shadow, what are you doing here?" Blue asked walking up to Sonic's former rival.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just bored is all." He shrugged.  
  
"Heh, I thought you were Cole at first." Blue laughed slightly.  
  
"Cole?" Shadow asked looking slightly confused.  
  
"Oh, Cole was the guy who helped me rescue you guys." Blue explained.  
  
"Oh him. Who is he?" Shadow asked curiously.  
  
"He goes to my school, he's eighteen. He doesn't have any parents either, but I'm lucky to have Sonic; poor Cole doesn't even have any adopted parents. We're kinda going out." Blue blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh really. I take it Sonic doesn't know this?" Shadow smirked.  
  
"NO!" Blue said in a "and-I-want-to-keep-it-that-way" kind of voice.  
  
"I'll see you around. And don't worry I won't say a word." Shadow said and ran off in the direction of Sonic and Blue's house leaving a huge dust- cloud behind. Blue smiled and continued walking, she stopped suddenly a few minutes down the road when she noticed a giant shadow loom over her. She spun around and looked up in the sky with a gasp.  
  
"That really wasn't funny hedgehog." A voice said as Blue's unconscious body fell to the floor. 


	12. Mind control

A/N: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog. I do however own an electric toothbrush. Nifty isn't it?  
  
Big glompings go to: BladesOfInfinity: Indeed it is my friend. Indeed it is. MysticShadowChick: *bows*, why thank you. I do try. Espio: double glomps for you because I didn't get your review last time (don't ask, bad email account) SSJ-Sonic: Indeed he didn't. Which makes him a moron. DragonMasterNaya: Indeed. And with that cryptic comment...  
  
On with the story!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Blue's head lifted up off the floor, she felt a bit strange but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Her body obediently stood up, this is when Blue realised the problem. Her body didn't seem to be obeying her commands at all. She seemed to be just watching as her body moved with someone else's orders.  
  
As her body ran back to her house she began to get very scared, she didn't like not being in control of her own body. She stopped outside the front door, she could hear Sonic and the others inside talking, laughing, playing games and just generally having a good time. Blue's hand reached out and opened the door, Sonic looked up and waved at her.  
  
"Go fish." He said looking back at Tails. She shrugged off her bag and looked around the room. Blue looked over by the door and saw a pool que (sp?) leaning on the pool table where Knuckles was losing badly at the game to Shadow (hey, you try playing pool with mitten-like gloves on!). Her body picked it up and walked over to Sonic, she swung it backwards and cracked it over the back of Sonic's head.  
  
"What the-" Sonic exclaimed jumping up and spinning around.  
  
"What's the big idea?" He demanded. Blue's body paused for a second before punching him upside the chin.  
  
"BLUE!!" Sonic shouted angrily.  
  
"NO! What are you doing you crazy body?! Stop hitting Sonic!!!" Blue's mind screamed. Blue went to punch Sonic again but this time Sonic grabbed her hand and held it tight.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sonic demanded. Her body growled at him and tried to punch him with the other fist, Sonic caught this one too. Blue's body paused before managing to kick Sonic in the chest. Shadow and Knuckle's pounced on her and grabbed her arms and legs.  
  
"SHE BIT ME!" Shadow shouted shaking his hand. Knuckles and Shadow restrained her tighter while keeping out of reach of her mouth.  
  
"What is going on?" Cream shouted scared.  
  
"I don't know." Sonic said getting up and walking over to where Shadow and Knuckles had restrained Blue.  
  
"But one thing is for sure. This isn't Blue. It's her body, but Blue would never do this." Sonic said gravely.  
  
"Put her down Sonic." A voice said from the door, the group span around to see a familiar fat figure standing there.  
  
"Eggman! You did this didn't you?!" Sonic demanded angrily.  
  
"Put her down Sonic or I press this button and she dies." Robotnik said coldly.  
  
"You wouldn't. Not even you could kill a defenceless child." Knuckles growled.  
  
"CHILD?! I'm no child!" Blue thought angrily.  
  
"Put her down guys." Sonic said slowly.  
  
"What?" Shadow and Knuckles said in unison.  
  
"I don't care if Robotnik wins. I don't want Blue getting hurt. Let. Her. Go." Sonic ordered quietly. Knuckles and Shadow looked at each other and then let got of Blue.  
  
"Come here Blue." Robotnik said with a smirk. Blue's foot knocked her bag open, suddenly her silver disk flew out of it and smacked Robotnik upside the head repeatedly.  
  
"What the-" Robotnik began shocked.  
  
"Her disk relies on her emotions. Her emotions are part of her mind, and you may control her body but you do not control her mind it would seem." Tails said smirking. At the same time that Tails was talking her phone, very quietly, sent a message.  
  
Then, not too far away Cole jumped up from his seat in shock.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" 


	13. 13 is an unlucky number after all

A/N: No, I don't own Sonic the hedgehog. I unfortunately do own a bad case of flu right now. Hey Sega, wanna trade?  
  
Marikshunter: aww, I appreciate you're sneaky comment. (take your sister's computer back next time)  
  
SSJ-Sonic: Yeah, I couldn't write a very long chapter then because I was about to pass out from flu stuff. I'll try and make it up to ya. *hands shadow a pink bunny plaster* ^_^  
  
DragonMastarNaya: Indeed she did.  
  
SonicFanatic: Your wish is my command!  
  
MysticShadowChick: it's very simple, see: Author=Me. Me=EVIL. Cliffhangers=reviews=more chapters = ...Uh....Evil? And so ends our presentation on the tomato growth in Peru. *audience looks confused* Exactly.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sonic paced the living room trying to come up with a plan, unfortunately at that moment Cole burst through the door.  
  
"Igothereassoonasicould, Bluesentmeamessagetellingmethatsheneededhelp!" Cole said quickly.  
  
"Say again?" Knuckles said raising an eyebrow at Cole.  
  
"I-got-here-as-soon-as-i-could, Blue-sent-me-a-message-telling-me-that-she- needed-help." Cole said slightly slower.  
  
"Right. Great. NOW LEAVE!" Sonic shouted angrily. Amy rolled her eyes.  
  
"We'll be right back. Cole, stay there." Amy said dragging Sonic out of the room.  
  
"WHATTHEHELLISYOURPROBLEM!?!" Sonic shouted quickly as Amy let go of him in the Kitchen.  
  
"Don't you start." Amy sighed.  
  
"What. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem?" Sonic growled slowly.  
  
"You! Listen Sonic, Blue likes him. You're going to have to face that sooner or later. She's a teenage girl, of course she's going to like guys!" Amy said waving her arms.  
  
"Listen," She continued in a softer tone, "I know Blue means a lot to you, she does to all of us, so trust her judgement ok? I know you have this whole "kill-my-daughter's-boyfriend" role to fulfil as her father but now is not the time. Cole could be useful for getting Blue back." Amy explained.  
  
"I'm listening." Sonic sighed.  
  
"Good. Because I have a plan." Amy smirked.  
  
Robotnik stood on the top of a tower, he was waiting for his latest faithful servant to bring back the money from the bank across the street that she was robbing.  
  
"Ah. Mind control, why didn't I think of this before? There was a slight snag with that stupid disk but after I destroyed that then it's smooth sailing." Robotnik smirked.  
  
"Ah, Dr. Robotnik, Sir? Sonic and his little friends are coming this way, fast." Scratch squawked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry they won't attack me, not when I have his daughter under my control." Robotnik smirked. Suddenly Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Rouge and Cream burst onto the roof.  
  
"Ah. Sonic, such a pleasure to see you and your friends. Why, what brings you up here?" The Dr. smirked.  
  
"Give me back my daughter, or else." Sonic growled. At that moment Blue climbed out of a ventilation shaft with a bag of jewels in her hand, which she handed to Robotnik.  
  
"Why, speak of the devil. Blue here is a wonderful servant, quiet, obedient, it's amazing what a little mind control can do for a girl." Robotnik laughed.  
  
"Give her back Robotnik." Sonic repeated moving forward. Robotnik clicked his fingers and Blue kicked Sonic's feet out from under him and kicked him against a wall.  
  
"Where did she learn to do that?!" Sonic gasped winded.  
  
"Guilty as charged." Knuckles said sheepishly.  
  
"How interesting, let's see if Blue can beat her old master then." Robotnik said ordering Blue to attack Knuckles this time. Blue lunged at Knuckles, after a quick scuffle Knuckles had Blue's arms twisted behind her back.  
  
"You've misunderstood Robotnik, I taught Blue self-defence, how to protect herself and end a fight; she has no idea how to start one." Knuckles growled. Blue wriggled out of his grasp and stood up again.  
  
"Why would you teach her something so useless?" Robotnik asked ordering Blue to attack again.  
  
"Blue is a peaceful person, she would never start a fight under normal circumstances. I, on the other hand." Knuckles said knocking Blue back.  
  
"Fine then, you've just killed her. Blue, jump." Robotnik smirked. Blue obediently walked to the edge of the building and threw herself off.  
  
"BLUE! NO!" Sonic shouted running, but it was too late, he watched her fall.  
  
One floor.  
  
Two floors.  
  
Three floors.  
  
Four.  
  
Five.  
  
Six.  
  
Thud.  
  
(A/N: MWHAHAHAHA!) 


	14. Terms and Conditions still apply

A/N: Yeah yeah, I think we all get the idea now that I don't own Sonic the hedgehog.  
  
SonicFanatic: Six floors won't necessarily kill a *person* but neither will getting hit by a car, have you seen what cars do to hedgehogs? Now imagine a hedgehog and a six story building. (Reviewers: EWW!) exactly.  
  
DragonMasterNaya: ...Hence my evil plan good friend. I was hoping someone would notice that...  
  
MysticShadowChick: I would tell you, but it would ruin it wouldn't it? *pats* Good, please read other stories of mine, then I can sell the reviews and buy myself a Llama!  
  
DarkXeno: Well, I do try.  
  
Quick! To the Story-mobile! Nananannananana... FANFIC!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Fine then, you've just killed her. Blue, jump." Robotnik smirked. Blue obediently walked to the edge of the building and threw herself off.  
  
"BLUE! NO!" Sonic shouted running, but it was too late, he watched her fall.  
  
One floor.  
  
Two floors.  
  
Three floors.  
  
Four.  
  
Five.  
  
Six.  
  
Thud.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well I'm not going to do *that* again." Cole muttered rubbing his head. He hadn't counted on the fact that jumping off the window-ledge and grabbing Cole would push him so far horizontally, he'd ended up hitting a wall. Blue sat in his arms and looked at him blankly.  
  
"Of course, Robotnik hasn't given her any more orders" He thought. Cole checked her forehead and eventually found what he was looking for at the back of her neck amidst her new spikes.  
  
"Hah, mind-control chip!" Cole smirked and pulled it off.  
  
"GAH!" Blue gasped suddenly able to speak. Cole quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shh! They think you're dead!" he mouthed silently at her. Blue nodded and Cole picked her off and dashed off into the distance.  
  
Meanwhile six floors up Sonic turned to face Robotnik; the Station Square police had just rushed in and arrested Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder had escaped but Sonic couldn't care less. All he wanted was to see his little girl safe again. He watched coldly as Robotnik was dragged kicking and screaming down the stairs to a police van waiting at the bottom of the building.  
  
"Did... did he catch her?" Rouge dared to ask. Sonic nodded and the group burst out into relieved laughter and group hugs. After Shadow managed to peel the girls off of himself (because they had seemed to think that group glomping him would be funny), the group made their way back to Sonic's house.  
  
Sonic opened the door to see the dark hedgehog leaning on the kitchen door talking to Blue.  
  
"SONIC!" Blue squeaked and threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey Little Blue." He smiled hugging her tightly.  
  
"I was worried sick about you." Sonic said stroking her spikes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Blue said letting go and smiling up at him.  
  
"Don't worry." He grinned back. The others took this pause as permission to squeeze, hug and fuss over Blue.  
  
Sonic stood outside to circle and looked at Cole. He sighed and walked up to him.  
  
"Listen. I may... no. I *did* misjudge you. You saved my daughter's life today and I won't forget that. I know I'm overprotective over Blue, but she's..." Sonic was at a loss for words.  
  
"She's perfect. I know." Cole replied.  
  
"Yeah. I can see you care about her, Cole wasn't it?" Sonic said raising an eyebrow, Cole nodded.  
  
"However, if you hurt her feelings I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand." Sonic added grinning.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. I wouldn't let Blue go for anything." Cole said honestly.  
  
A/N: I think that's going to be the last chapter. I'm pretty sure anyway. Of course if I get a good enough idea for a sequel I would consider it. Feel free to email me any ideas, (animeblade@hotmail.com)  
  
Until next time, Neon Rose. 


End file.
